Love Shoppe
by 0dd Squ4d
Summary: Axel needed to get laid. Badly. M for lemon and epicness. Collabo by DarkeAngelle and Jen
1. Part 1

Jen: Shoop-da-whoop!! Let's get this thing on the roll and-

Darke: HANG ON A SECOND!!! Let me explain: basically, this is a story me and Jen did together. She thought up the plot and started writing it, then I sort of got dragged in to edit and improve. It's a bit too masochistic-ish for me *shudders* but I'll go with it for now. And, since this is so long, we decided to break it into chapters. And, since I FINALLY finished New Kid yesterday, we figured today would be a good day to upload it. And because of the fact that Jen got suspended from school for fighting...

Jen: THE DAMN KID DESERVED IT!!!

Darke: Anyway.... Read and review and enjoyyyy!!!

Jen: Geez, you are so cheesy... Oh, and this story is inspired by a random doujinshi I read the other day. I forgot what it was called. Anyway, read. **NOW**!!!

* * *

Axel never thought he would stoop this low. Ever. Instead of going out to find a girlfriend like everyone else, he was calling a rental shop. No, not for some videos or some magazines. For some_one_.

It was called Love Shoppe. Basically a home delivery system of prostitutes. Axel's friend, Saїx, had recommended calling the shop and Axel was already regretting it. For the rental period of eleven PM to eleven AM, it was about three hundred and fifty dollars.

But he _really_ needed to get laid.

Someone finally answered the phone.

"Hello, you have reached Love Shoppe. My name is Marluxia, how can I help you?"

Axel took a deep breath. "Um, I'd like to rent for twelve hours for the night."

"What gender and age?"

He thought for a moment. Women always made too much noise and were almost always dominating. He didn't want to be dominated tonight. "I'll take a male."

"What age? We have ages fifteen through thirty."

The younger the weaker, right? "Fifteen."

"We have two boys that fit your preferences: a blond and a brunette. Do you have hair color preference?"

Blonds were cute. Besides, his ex had been a brunette. "I'll take the blond."

"Thank you, Sir. Now I'll just need an address and payment method."

After Axel sorted all of the paperwork out, he hung up and wandered into his bedroom.

He was still irked about how badly his day seemed to have gone. His car broke down, gotten a large pay cut at work, lost his favorite shirt, and got turned down by two girls at said workplace. But, to fix his bad mood, he just needed a hard rough session with some little prostitute boy.

* * *

The little blond took a deep breath and knocked on the apartment door that he was supposed to. This is where the man lived. The man that he had to pleasure tonight.

That was the story of his life. Ever since he sold himself and his brother to the Love Shoppe to pay off the debts that their dead father had left behind, he had been doing this. The job paid well, but the "perks" weren't good. He felt like he was always pretending to be pleasured – always pretending to love the one he was pleasuring. He'd never actually liked any of the women or men he'd been rented to in the past. And he highly doubted this would be any different. That is, until the door opened.

The man standing there was unlike any he had ever seen. He leaned against the door frame, smirking devilishly. His crimson hair was in a massive array of spikes and his emerald eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on their prey. He wore an open button-up black shirt and a pair of dark jeans. His feet were bare and his crotch had a slight bulge to it.

He was gorgeous.

* * *

Axel knew he struck a gold mine when he opened the door. The kid looked so innocent. It would almost be too easy to dominate such a small person. He was wearing a dark hooded sweatshirt and oversized jeans, holding a little bag.

"I'm Axel," Axel introduced, smiling at the petite blond.

"Roxas," he said softly.

"Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. I have to get dressed," he said softly.

Axel led him to the bedroom where he stood in the doorway to watch. Roxas blushed a little as he slowly took off his clothes, letting them gather in a crumpled pile on the floor around his small feet. He started to pull clothing from his bag. First was a leather collar with a long chain on it. He secured it to his neck and dropped the thin metal chain so it hit the ground. He halfway pulled out the next item of clothing, but he didn't get farther than that.

Axel had grabbed the chain and given it a rough pull, tugging the nude blond towards him. He smiled down at the surprised boy and slid his finger under the collar.

"Why get dressed if I'm just going to rip it off you anyway?"

His only response was a deeper blush.

Axel bowed his head and smashed his lips to the boy's, forcing his tongue into the tiny mouth. He lost himself in the sweet flavor of faux innocence and his hands traveled down to the thin hips, where they gripped painfully. Roxas made a little squeal as Axel bit down – hard – on his lip before breaking from the kiss.

Roxas was already regretting this. This man was rough… he hated rough.

Axel's hands left the hips and went to the bony shoulders to push him down onto the bed. He crawled on top of the lithe body, his breath hot and uneven. He was so excited, he couldn't explain it. He sat up briefly enough to take off his bothersome clothing and resumed his position on top of the boy.

"You'll be here for twelve hours. We're never going to stop," Axel breathed, as if it was a threat.

Roxas's eyes reflected the threat and the small bit of terror inside of him.

Axel took off the collar, tossing it onto the floor in the general direction of the boy's clothes. He attached his teeth to the slender neck he was presented with and bit down like he was eating fresh meat. Blood rushed into his mouth and the boy screamed, trying to get away. As Axel slowly licked up the blood, his right hand grabbed the boy's hip. His free hand ran up a smooth leg and over an even smoother stomach. It stopped over a soft nipple and began rolling it between his fingers.

Roxas arched, the pain and pleasure mixing into something he didn't know was possible to feel. He was… getting turned on? By this man?

Axel finished cleaning up the blood and began sucking on the wound to draw more of the delicious liquid into his mouth. He felt the boy squirming and whimpering under him, but he just held him tighter. He pulled off after he was sure he made a mark. He looked into the boys eyes and grinned.

"What's wrong?"

Another small drop of blood ran out of the bite mark. Roxas stared at the man in horror as both hands left his body.

"Did I hurt you?" Axel asked with fake caring.

"Yes," Roxas panted, not picking up on the sarcasm.

"Good."

He smashed his lips against Roxas's again, making the kiss just tongue and teeth. While Roxas was distracted with the kiss, Axel roughly opened his legs, making him gasp and try to squirm away again.

"Hold still," Axel growled, locking his teeth onto the boy's soft earlobe and tasting the familiar salty tang of the boy's blood in his mouth.

Roxas shouted out in pain and tried to fight back by pushing against the man's chest, but his diet was so feeble that his malnourishment had stolen his strength.

"St-stop!" he gasped as Axel sucked and licked at the blood before sitting up.

He grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand and applied a generous amount on his fingers. Roxas squirmed, wanting to get away but knowing he would get in trouble if he left.

He felt three fingers jab inside of him and he shouted, crushing his eyes shut and smashing his teeth together in pain. His hands gripped desperately onto the white sheets on the bed as the fingers roughly prodded and stretched his entrance. He felt them rub against his prostate and he whined, pleasure shooting through his body like an electric shock.

Axel popped out his fingers after he found the boy's prostate and he poured more lube onto his fingers to rub on himself. He gave Roxas's ear another bite and sat up.

"Stop!"

Axel ignored the command and put the boy's thin, pale, smooth legs on his shoulders. He wondered why Roxas had shaved his legs, but he didn't bother to ask. Maybe it was just some prostitute thing.

He slammed suddenly and roughly into the boy, burying himself to the hilt. Roxas screamed, arching off the bed and tightening his grip on the bed sheets. Axel slammed into him again and again, taking out all his anger on the boy and fucking him like an animal.

Their breaths soon became labored and entwined with the occasional whimper from Roxas.

Axel knew he hit the kid's prostate when Roxas screamed and tossed his head back onto the pillow.

"Ah! F-fuck!" he shouted. "Ax- ah!"

Axel quickened his pace, rocking the whole bed and feeling better with every thrust. Roxas began making little mouse-like screams every time Axel thrust in and he soon found the pleasure behind the rough pain.

Axel tossed back his head and hissed as he released into the blond, thrusting a few more times to ride through his orgasm. Roxas came with the final thrust, panting and whining.

Axel pulled out and stood up, letting Roxas's legs drop onto the bed. He wiped the cum off his chest with his hand and licked it off slowly, looking at the naked boy on the bed.

He was sprawled out, finally letting go of the sheets. He was panting and sweating, sweat making his blond hair stick to his skin. His hip, neck, and ear were bruised and his neck was still slowly bleeding. His entrance was leaking Axel's milky white liquid, tainted with blood.

Not wanting him to keep bleeding at his neck, Axel left the room for some Band-Aids. When he came back fifteen minutes later, Roxas was still in the same position, but looked like he was sleeping.

Not on Axel's watch.

He put the Band-Aid down after noticing the bleeding had stopped. He held himself above the boy and looked at his sleeping face for a few moments.

He was so cute… Like a little blond angel.

No.

What was Axel thinking? This kid didn't even have a life. He was a prostitute. He was paid to look cute and innocent. He wasn't anything to be loved. But… Axel loved him. At least… he thought he did.

Axel bit down on the other side of the boy's neck, giving him a rough wake up call. The blond shouted out. Axel's only response was to lick and suck at the blood.

"You're crazy," Roxas gasped as Axel sat up and grabbed the Band-Aid from the nightstand. "I can't stay awake for twelve more hours."

Axel popped the Band-Aid from its paper packaging and pointed it at the digital clock on the nightstand. "Eleven hours."

"Whatever."

Axel put the Band-Aid on the boy, ignoring the way the kid shied away from his hands. He sat back up and looked at the boy. "So, you're a prostitute, right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "So, it makes sense that you refer to me as Master for the night, correct?"

Roxas swallowed. "Um… I guess."

"No. You say, 'Yes, Master'. Say it."

Roxas was still scared. "Y-yes, M-Master."

Axel smiled in victory. "Good. Now, suck my cock."

Roxas's eyes widened slightly as he finally took in the giant size of the thing. "Y-yes, Master…"

Axel grinned wider. "Excellent. You're a fast learner." He swung his legs around so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He gave Roxas an impatient glance. "Well?"

Roxas sat up. "Oh! S-sorry, Master!" He knelt between Axel's legs, licking his dry lips and staring at the already hardened organ. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. It was in his job description. Besides, he didn't want to find out what Axel would do to him if he didn't do this… He had to pleasure this man. All he had done so far was act terrified. He had to pleasure…

Taking a deep, quiet breath to steel himself, he slowly took the swollen appendage into his mouth.

It was huge. Roxas had never taken something so large into his tiny mouth before. He had trouble just getting a little bit of it in.

Kneeling the way he was, his entrance hurt like hell. He could feel the dried cum and blood on his legs and he desperately wanted a shower. But, the customer always came first…

Axel's hands were suddenly in his blond locks, forcing him to swallow more of the dripping, swollen, hardened cock. He almost choked, but he muscled past his gag reflex and took Axel's whole length in – with some difficulty. He rubbed the bottom with his tongue and hummed lowly, sending the right vibrations up and through Axel's body.

Axel moaned above him, tightening his grip in Roxas's hair and urging the boy's head to bob and give him an even better feeling.

"Just like that, Pet," Axel breathed, tossing his head back and groaning as the heat built up in his stomach. He urged Roxas to go faster, then let go of the silken blond hair to hold himself up on the bed. "Faster," he said impatiently.

His anger was ebbing away. Most of it had gone with the first round with the adorable blond. Now it was just milking this prostitute for all he was worth. Who said he couldn't get some entertainment out of this?

Without any warning, he released his seed into Roxas's mouth. The blond choked briefly before swallowing it. A small drop leaked from the corner of his mouth and he licked it up seductively, looking up at his "master".

Axel stood up without speaking and grabbed up the leather collar, looking at it in mild disgust. "Who would find this of any use besides keeping you in one place?"

Roxas shrugged and got to his feet, trying to swallow the taste out of his mouth. "I don't know."

"I don't know, _Master_," Axel corrected with a crooked grin.

Roxas reluctantly corrected himself. "I don't know, Master."

"Well," he tossed the collar on the floor on top of Roxas's clothes as he spoke "I think I'll go take a shower." He gave Roxas a suggestive glance.

Now it was Roxas's turn to live up to the prostitute that he was. He gave a sultry smile back. "Would you like some company, Master?"

Axel was still smirking. "Of course." He disappeared into the bathroom.

Trying to calm himself and prepare for what he was about to do, Roxas took a slow pace to the bathroom. When he finally got there, the shower was already running and the curtain was closed. Did that mean Axel had changed his mind? No… Roxas still had to.

He opened the curtain of the shower and stepped into the hot water, wincing at the feel of it on his wounds. He felt wet lips on his neck, licking up the little rivers of water flowing along the line of his jugular. He shuddered.

Axel pressed his lips on the pulse of the boy's jugular and hummed, his hands resting on the wall on either side of the little blond. "I told you. We're never going to stop."

Roxas tried to move, but found that he couldn't. He felt Axel's lips go down to his shoulder and nibble the wet skin, making Roxas flinch in the wait for a painful, blood drawing bite. But his tongue just slid over the hot wet skin, relishing in the flavor.

Before Roxas knew Axel's gentleness was too good to be true, he felt him suddenly enter him. He shouted out, falling forward and letting his forehead hit the linoleum wall of the shower.

One of Axel's large hands grabbed his already bruised hip and held him as he started to thrust deep and hard, making Roxas cry out. He bit the boy's neck and drew blood on the hardly healed wound, licking and drinking in more of the coppery liquid like he was some sort of vampire.

Roxas screamed, clenching his eyes shut.

"You sound so sexy when you scream," Axel hissed in his ear. He slammed right into the boy's prostate, making him scream with every thrust. "Say my name."

"Ahn!"

"Say it."

"Ack-saa!"

The hot water of the shower was pelting Axel's back, fueling him to go faster. So he did. He pounded into Roxas's ass, repeating the order for the boy to say his name.

"Say my name, Pet."

"Ah-! Fuck-k!"

Axel took his other free hand and wrapped it around Roxas's hardening manhood. He began to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts. "Say my name."

Roxas's head was thrown back onto Axel's chest, the pleasure making him feel like he was going to explode.

The hot water was losing its heat quickly. It was a little cold now, only making Axel go faster.

"Say it!"

"AXEL!"

With that, Roxas came, exploding into Axel's hand and the wall of the shower. Axel kept up the thrusts and pumps, riding the blond through his orgasm. He pulled out and Roxas started to leave, but Axel held him in place. He turned off the water, then trapped Roxas face-to-wall again.

"I never finished," he hissed.

Roxas swallowed loudly. "Yes, Master… Please… finish."

Axel entered the blond again, sighing in content at the tightness and the warmth. He grabbed both of the boy's skinny hips with his hands and continued his quick and hard speed, slamming into the boy's prostate immediately.

And also succeeding in giving Roxas another erection already.

He wrapped a hand around the young man's cock, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts once more. It only took him a few more thrusts before he released into the boy again. He pulled away, getting out of the shower.

"Come on, Pet." He grabbed one of two white towels and wrapped it around his neck to catch the dripping water from his hair, which was now hanging in a curtain down to his elbows. He tossed the second towel to the panting blond, then walked back out into the bedroom.

It had been two hours, now. Ten more hours. How could they make ten hours pass?

His anger was completely gone. He wasn't up for more rough sex just to vent. But he had to find some way to pass the time. He wasn't the slightest bit tired to go to bed. He was wide awake.

He felt small hands on his shoulders and turned his head to see Roxas there, a towel wrapped tightly around his bruised hips.

"Are you tired, Master?"

Axel caught the hope in the question. He gave another wicked grin. "Not at all."How He turned to face the little boy and pushed him to the floor, roughly ripping off the towels from both of their bodies. He only grinned larger at the terror in Roxas's eyes.

"I feel like taking a break."

Roxas looked relieved.

"Put on that damn collar again and sit on the bed." He got up, walking to his closet.

Roxas slowly got up, wondering what Axel was up to. Besides, didn't Axel say that he didn't like the collar? Whatever. He put on the collar, feeling not as naked. He sat on the edge of the bed on his knees, trying not to wince at the pain on the lower half of his body.

Axel came out of the closet, wearing a pair of ripped and faded blue jeans. He grabbed the end of Roxas's chain and grinned.

"Maybe I was wrong. This thing can have quite a few uses. What else do you have in that bag?" Not waiting for an answer, he dropped the chain and tipped the contents of the boy's small bag onto the bed.

Roxas looked away from it all, not wanting to see what Axel was doing.

Axel picked up a little white orb and looked at it in confusion. "What the hell is this?"

"There's a remote," Roxas said quietly, silently praying Axel wasn't about to use it…

Axel grabbed the remote and pushed the only button on the tiny white rectangle. The little white orb in his other hand vibrated. The harder he pushed the button down, the more violently the egg-shaped orb vibrated. He let go of the button and the orb stopped vibrating. He gave Roxas a sideways glance and grinned.

Roxas looked away and felt himself blush.

Axel walked in front of him and put the two small white devices on the bed next to the boy. "Put your legs down."

Roxas did as he was told, hating himself for even packing that stupid thing.

Axel grabbed the thin legs and separated them, then grabbed the egg-shaped orb. He used one hand to make Roxas's entry wide enough to fit the device, then used his other hand to slowly insert it. Roxas's hands clenched on the edge of the bed and he let the ghost of a moan escape his lips as the smooth plastic vibrator rubbed up against his prostate.

Axel took out his fingers and grabbed the remote, stepping back. "What is this even supposed to do?" He held down the button halfway down and watched, for the effects were immediate.

Roxas's grip on the edge of the bed tightened and he threw his head back, letting out a throaty pleasured moan.

Axel stopped pressing the button and Roxas panted, his eyes downcast.

Axel slid the remote carefully into his pocket and picked up the chain again. He tugged the boy to follow him into the living room, where Axel lounged on the couch and dropped the long chain.

"Hand me the remote."

Roxas grabbed the television remote from the table and gave it to Axel, wondering what he was up to. It felt awkward for him to walk, but he did it anyway. He hadn't had anyone that was curious enough to test out the little white orb… But he should have guessed that Axel would want to.

The redhead turned on the TV and switched it to some romantic comedy. Not wanting to watch anything relating to romance, he switched it to a horror film. He held out a hand and Roxas looked at it in confusion.

"Come here, Roxy."

Roxas felt his insides shudder at the nickname. He walked over to the man.

"Sit down."

Roxas sat on the floor.

Axel took off the collar and put it on the floor in disgust, then looked right into those young cerulean blue eyes. "Why are you so quiet? Are you okay?"

He looked at Axel, mildly surprised. "I'm perfect." He even gave a smile.

Axel knew that the smile was fake. "You may be perfect, but you aren't okay."

Roxas didn't say anything.

"Do you enjoy the way I'm treating you?"

Roxas licked his dry lips. "Yes… I do. I really do, Master."

Axel had his doubts, but he said nothing. "Hmm."_ If he likes the way I'm treating him now, he should love this._

Halfway through the two of them watching the old cheesy black and white horror film, Axel looked down at Roxas. The boy was watching the screen, transfixed, his eyes wide with horror at the gore on the screen that the chainsaw killer was making.

Wanting more entertainment, Axel slowly withdrew the remote from his pocket. Roxas didn't even notice. The man took the remote in his hand and spoke.

"Roxas."

The boy jumped and let out a little scream, then turned to look at Axel. "Ah, um, yes, Master?"

"Go into the kitchen and get me a glass of water."

"Yes, Master."

The second Roxas stood and got halfway through the room, Axel hit the button as far down as it would go.

Roxas fell forward, grasping onto the armrest of the love-seat for support. His legs shook like jelly and his breaths became labored.

Axel grinned and kept holding the button.

"Haah… haaaah," Roxas gasped, shaking and trying to hold in moans of pleasure. His legs finally gave in and he fell onto his back, putting his hands over his face in shame and allowing the moans and wordless gasps escape his mouth. He arched slightly off the carpet and then resorted to grabbing at it, the pleasure making heat rise in his stomach.

Watching the display, Axel couldn't help the feeling that he had to go and… _help_ Roxas with his little problem. He licked his dry lips and finally let go of the button.

Roxas laid on the floor for a while, panting and trying to calm himself down. He gradually got up and started walking into the kitchen, not giving Axel the slightest of glances.

Roxas came back a few seconds later with a small glass of water. He handed it to Axel, who drank it all in a matter of seconds and put it down on the end table.

Roxas licked his lips, wanting a drink as well, but said nothing.

"Sit," Axel commanded softly.

Roxas sat on the floor, facing the man.

"Not there." He sat on the couch normally with his feet on the floor. He patted the spot next to him. "Here."

Confused about the man's sudden kindness, Roxas got up and sat down next to him.

"Turn around."

He just looked at him in confusion.

"Put your feet by me," he simplified.

The boy turned, wondering why Axel wanted him to sit in such a specific way.

Axel then turned his body so he was facing the boy and grabbed one of the thin, bare, smooth legs. The blond gasped in surprise and confusion, then just watched to see what Axel was up to.

Axel slowly licked the soft, mildly damp, pale skin from the ankle to the knee. Roxas squirmed under him, making him drop the leg back onto the couch. He crawled on top of the boy, his damp red hair hanging around his face like a curtain and tickling the boy's skin.

"Nine hours." With that, he captured the blond's lips in his. He bit the boy's lip and licked up the small amount of blood, then kept the kiss going as one of teeth and tongue. He grabbed the remote firmly in one hand and used his other to roam onto the young body beneath him, rolling a hard nipple between his fingers.

Roxas whined pleasurably into the kiss and Axel's lips left his, only to land on the base of his neck and start licking at the hollow there in the bone. Roxas's head fell back to allow the man better access and he tried to contain the moans as he felt long fingers pinch and roll his sensitive nipple.

Axel's lips traveled away from the slender neck and over to the neglected nub on the boy's chest. He swirled his tongue around it before sucking and biting at it.

"Ah… Ha-ah," Roxas gasped, his hands forming into fists at his sides.

Axel pushed the button as far it would go and stuffed it between the cushions of the couch so it would stay pressed.

Roxas arched, letting out a pleasured shout. Axel sat up and placed himself between the boy's legs, watching him squirm and shout and moan from the egg-shaped vibrator buried inside of him against his prostate.

Not being able to just _watch_, Axel grabbed the blond's hardening member and began to pump it, arching his body to lick around the small navel. His tongue dove in and out of the crater surrounded by the soft stomach as his hand pumped the young man's manhood and the vibrator assisted with the best orgasm Roxas had even been given.

Axel straightened back up and let go of the weeping organ in his hands, only to crawl back over Roxas and look at the boy's sweaty, blushed, young face that was contorted with erotic pleasure. He began to lick and suck and bite on the slender neck presented to him, wanting that taste of that sweet blood in his mouth again.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped, arching into the man's body. "I'm gonna-"

"Don't," Axel said sharply after a particularly painful bite to the pale skin. He sat back up and slid his fingers slowly into Roxas's entrance, poking and prodding as he tried to find the object hidden somewhere inside.

Roxas was screaming as soon as Axel found it and was sliding it in and out of the boy. His back arched completely off the couch and he grabbed the back of the couch for support to sit himself up. He was panting heavily, not able to keep his upper half still. He constantly ran his left hand through his sweat and water drenched hair. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head, his eyelids fluttered uselessly, and he kept hunching forward every time the vibrator was pressed against his prostate.

"I'm gonna cum, Ax-"

"_Master_," Axel sneered to correct. He shoved the vibrator in with a final deep push and pushed Roxas back onto the couch, biting feverishly at the boy's chest.

Roxas's breath was labored, his moans were aplenty and loud, and he kept repeating the word "Master" in the most sensual voice Axel had ever heard.

And it was driving the redhead insane.

He slid his fingers inside the hot tight space again and grabbed the vibrator, carefully pulling it out as to not cause his uke anymore pain. The second it was out, Roxas began to calm, his face slowly returning to normal.

But Axel wasn't just going to let him sleep again.

He used his free hand to pinch Roxas's cheeks and open the young mouth, much to the blond's confusion. He then shoved his tongue into the mouth, adventuring and mapping the young cave. The hand with the still active vibrator placed itself under Roxas's ass and poking into his abused entrance, making him arch and moan lowly.

Axel used the hand that had been pinched Roxas's mouth open to grab the young throat, holding the small head still for him like the way it was. He soon became more aggressive, biting at Roxas's tongue and lips, tasting blood. His hand tightened on the throat as the other shoved the vibrator roughly inside and soon moved to play with the still hardened nubs on the young man's chest.

Roxas arched and clawed at the hand around his throat, which loosened and dove to grasp and stroke his manhood. Axel's lips left his and he moaned, not being able to hold it in much longer.

"Ax- Master! I'm going to-"

With no more of a warning than that, Roxas exploded in the redhead's hand and screamed, the pleasure still there.

Axel fished out the vibrator and remote and sat them both – not engaged – on the end table. He sat up and watched as Roxas slowly caught his breath.

"I think that was more fun for you than it was for me," Axel said smugly. "You looked like you enjoyed that."

Roxas finally took a deep breath and sat up to look at his client. "What shall we do now, Master?"

Axel loved being called Master. Just hearing the little boy covered in his own blood and cum call him Master made him feel so much better.

He glanced at the clock and mentally swore to himself. That only taken up a half hour. There was still so much time, and so little to do…

As Axel thought, he slowly licked the boy's cum from his fingers. The horror movie on the television was over, leaving Axel alone to find a different source of entertainment.

* * *

Darke: *stares blankly. drools slowly*

Jen: Yeah, you love my hot bloody sex scenes. Who doesn't? Chapter two might take a while. I need some crazy kinky ideas smothered with odd fetishes. Which means I need to start reading some more crack doujinshi. Any suggestions on which one I should "research"?

Darke: *still drooling and staring*

Jen: Peace out ya'll. And AJ... wipe that drool off your chin.

Darke: *still drooling....*

Jen: *facepalm* Hang in there for chapter two, peeps. I'm out.


	2. Part 2

Sorry this took so long... Writer's block, you know? Well, hope it doesn't disappoint! There may be another part to this, but we aren't for sure yet. Depends on what you guys think and what goes on in our twisted minds. But, we'll stop babbling. Read on, my friends. Read on.

~Darke and Jen~

* * *

As Axel thought, Roxas inspected himself. He had purple bruises on his hips already and bite marks on his chest. He didn't even want to imagine what his neck looked like. He rubbed it and looked at his hand, seeing a little bit of his own blood.

Man, was he ever going to be sore in the morning…

Axel paused in his thinking and looked up at the clock on the wall that was slowly ticking the time away. His stomach growled with late night snacking craves and he headed for his kitchen.

"Roxas," he called.

Roxas came into the kitchen, hugging himself. Axel was putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave, but then he noticed Roxas.

"Are you cold?"

Roxas opened his mouth and started to answer, but Axel cut him off before he could get any words out.

"Wait here."

Roxas stood in confusion as Axel walked out of the room after starting the microwave to pop the bag of kernals. There was a sound of shuffling before he came back with a large white t-shirt. He tossed it to the boy, who barely reacted fast enough to catch it.

"Put that on."

Roxas slid it on as Axel put the popcorn into the microwave and hit start.

"Is that better?" he asked softly.

Roxas looked down at the giant t-shirt. It hung down to his knees and the sleeves went well past his tiny elbows. It smelled like cotton and laundry soap with a slight hint of cigarette smoke. He hugged it closer. "Th-thank you…"

Axel smiled and waited for his popcorn to be ready.

Roxas sat on a bar stool on the opposite side of the dark granite counter of Axel, the smell of the popcorn making his stomach growl.

The popcorn finished and Axel pulled it out and opened it, dumping it into two small plastic bowls. He slid one of the bowls to Roxas.

"Eat up. You look thin. Do you want some water, too?"

"Thank you," he said quietly as Axel started getting two cups of water from the tap.

Why was Axel suddenly being so kind? He was feeding and taking care of Roxas like a friend… Was it all a plan to lure Roxas into a false sense of security? Or was it really from the goodness of his heart? Or was he just taking a short break?

"So, what's your story?"

The question took Roxas by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"What's your life story? How did you get where you are today? Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine. Sound like a fair trade to you?" He tossed a piece of popcorn into his mouth as he waited for Roxas's answer.

Roxas just stared in wonder. "Why… why do you want to know?" he asked softly.

Axel started to slowly eat the hot popcorn from his bowl. "Well, we have plenty of time. And I was just wondering how you managed to get to the spot you're in."

Roxas fixed his eyes on the popcorn in front of him, fighting back the urge to cry. "It's… it's not a happy story, exactly…"

"Neither is mine." He touched Roxas's chin lightly and forced the soft blue eyes to look at him. "For curiosity's sake…?"

No one had ever asked him about his past or tried being nice to him. That was why he was so taken aback by Axel's sudden kindness. It was foreign to him… but he liked it.

Roxas sighed and pulled away, fixing his eyes on the steaming crisp popcorn and hugging his stomach as if he was in pain. "My entire life, my mother had been sick. We had to give her emergency surgery to take care of it – she had cancer. But, we couldn't afford the surgery. So… my dad killed himself. The insurance company gave us some money, but my dad left us hardly enough money to pay off all the debts he left behind. So, we were still short by a lot of money. So, I sold me and my brother to Love Shoppe to get more money to try and pay for my mom's surgery. But she… she died two years ago, before we could raise enough money. But, we have a contract with Love Shoppe and they won't let us off until we turn eighteen." His eyes looked far away with sadness as he stared at the buttery popcorn.

"Hm…" Axel finished off his popcorn. "That's a shame, really… I'm really sorry, Roxas."

"It's fine," Roxas mumbled. He pushed his bowl of popcorn away from himself and stared at the dark granite counter.

"My story… not so… serious, I guess. I graduated from college last year and got myself an apartment here, the whole floor to myself. I have a sort of steady job. But, I swear, when it comes to women and my personal belongings, I have the worst damn luck in the world. Mainly I just hired you to vent off some anger, but, the truth is… I'm not angry anymore." He shrugged.

Roxas nodded in understanding. He had clients like Axel in the past. Just had a bad day and needed a good fuck… After all, that was all that Roxas was good for anymore. Only some stranger's play toy.

Axel pushed the popcorn back to Roxas. "Don't you… Don't you want any?"

He shook his head slowly. "Can I just…? Never mind."

Axel pushed his chin up again. "What is it? Don't be afraid to ask."

Roxas pulled away slowly and looked back at the countertop. "Can I please just take a shower and go to bed?"

Axel smiled with sympathy. "Of course. You can use my bed."

"Thank you, Master."

"Just call me Axel," he said softly as he watched the boy shuffle away.

Eight and a half hours.

Axel sighed and ate the popcorn slowly as he thought, hardly paying any attention to how much he was eating.

His rent on Roxas lasted for another eight and a half hours. He really didn't _need_ the sex anymore. But, what other use was a prostitute that was oh so innocently taking a shower? Besides, Axel was paying almost four hundred dollars for this, so didn't it make sense that he get his money's worth? He had to get rid of the sympathy he had for the kid or else nothing would happen.

Axel wished he had never asked the boy about his past. Now he had sympathy for the boy. Now he saw how fragile that small body was and how much it had been through.

He stood for a half hour before he knew what he should do. He threw out the now cold popcorn into the trash and made his way to his room, turning off lights as he went. He finally reached his bedroom, turning the light on.

Roxas was on the bed, his knees at his chin. He dropped them when Axel walked in, doing his best to give the redhead a sultry look. "You aren't using me." His cerulean eyes burned under his long blonde lashes. His mouth was open slightly and his hair was damp, getting the collar of the oversized shirt wet with droplets. "Use me," he breathed, leaning forward so he was on all fours. The left side of the shirt slipped, exposing a bare shoulder.

Axel swallowed nervously, not taking his eyes off the boy. The want to do something to him was rising. The beast inside of him was getting anxious.

Roxas licked his lips and sat back, stretching his legs out in front of him. He slowly took off the shirt, all the while with his eyes locked on the man in the doorway. He slowly brought one of his hands up, making sure to drag his fingers over his side. He began rolling one of his hard nipples between his fingers, moaning softly.

"Ahhn… Mm… Master…"

Axel couldn't control it anymore. The beast in his chest roared and he lunged onto the bed, knocking Roxas onto his back on the springy mattress. Axel's hands held Roxas's wrists down onto the bed and his lips crushed against the boy's, bruising them.

Roxas kissed back, but he was already regretting it. Axel was being so much rougher – Roxas couldn't even feel the circulation in his hands anymore. He had only tempted him to see what would happen. Damn, was he an idiot.

Axel sat up, letting go of Roxas, but keeping the boy trapped under his legs. He took off his belt and Roxas expected him to put it down on the floor, but he didn't. He grabbed the thin wrists and pulled them above Roxas's head, tying them fast to the headboard with his leather belt. He tugged at it and grinned with satisfaction as it didn't budge.

Axel hummed lowly, the mere appearance of the worried and scared look on Roxas's face making him want to tear him apart.

He rolled his hips, grinding his clothed erection against Roxas's. The boy squirmed and moaned softly under him, grabbing onto the leather belt that held him in place. Axel's mouth attached itself to Roxas's shoulder, biting down and licking at the blood he drew, then biting again, forcing his teeth deeper.

Roxas screamed with the sudden sharp pain and whined as Axel's hands tightly grabbed his already bruised hips.

"Keep screaming," Axel breathed, biting along the young boy's shoulder up to his neck. "Let me hear you scream." He bit Roxas's hardly healed neck, reopening the wound and making Roxas shout. He gave the boy's hips a hard squeeze and Roxas arched, gasping.

After licking up the blood, Axel's lips moved to the soft ear to whisper into it.

"You want me to use you?"

Roxas shuddered as the hot breath washed over the side of his face.

"Do you?" he prodded, one of his hands sliding under Roxas's partially arched lower back.

Roxas's insides were shaking. Never – not in his entire life – did he ever think a man like this would turn him on so much. He never thought it was possible to be horrified and pleasured at the same time.

Axel stuck out his tongue and slowly licked the shell of Roxas's ear, grinning to himself as the blond shuddered in his arms.

"Y-yes. Yes, please, M… Master."

"Then I will," he said, his voice coated with the implication of a warning. Putting one hand on the bed to keep his balance and keeping the other on the small back, Axel lifted the boy's hips to grind against them as his mouth attacked the swollen lips, his tongue invading the small mouth without asking permission. The kiss was only tongue and teeth, the older of the two being vicious and biting Roxas's lower lip so many times that it had started to bleed.

Axel put the boy back on the bed and took off the interfering clothes he was wearing before resuming his place above Roxas.

"Remember," he growled with a devilish grin, "you told me to."

Roxas was regretting that now that he saw the violent glint in the man's eyes.

He roughly separated Roxas's legs with his own and smirked at the expression of mental preparation on Roxas's face. He slid in suddenly and Roxas screamed at the sudden feeling. Axel looked pleased.

"Scream for me."

He slammed in again and Roxas groaned, tightening his grip on the strap that bound his hands. Not satisfied, Axel bit at the joint of skin between Roxas's shoulder and neck. Roxas finally screamed and Axel kept up his thrusts, hard and deep.

Roxas's eyes closed, but Axel saw the tear as it slid down the soft cheek and onto the pillow below him.

Convincing himself that the tear was joyful, Axel angled his thrusts until Roxas screamed the loudest and snapped his eyes open.

He grinned and slammed into that spot again. Roxas screamed with every thrust, his face blushing and another tear dripping from his eye. His mouth was open in a wide circle and Axel started to kiss him, knocking around the young mouth with his tongue.

He moved his mouth to peck light kisses and lick on Roxas's neck as he felt the heat mount in his stomach.

"Ah! Fuck! Ma- Master! I'm gonna-! Ahn!"

"Wait for me," Axel growled, slamming in at a faster pace. "Don't do it until I tell you. Wait."

Roxas squinted his eyes shut again, still moaning and giving the occasional scream.

"I- I can't! Ahhn! Haah! Mas-!"

"Wait," Axel snarled again, going faster and nipping his sharp teeth at Roxas's shoulder.

"I can't!"

"Wait."

The heat was so close to mounting in Axel's stomach, he felt like he was about to explode. Then, without anymore warning then a particularly vicious bite to Roxas's ear, he released his seed into the boy.

At the pleasure of being filled, Roxas screamed and released the heat in his stomach, splattering it on his own abdomen.

The redhead collapsed, laying face down on the bed next to the boy. He rolled over so he was facing him, tucking his hair behind his ear and smiling at Roxas's appearance.

The boy's blond hair was sticking to his skin with a mixture of water and sweat. His eyes were shut and unshed tears lingered on his eyelashes. He was panting, his face flushed a bright red. His bottom lip, earlobe, shoulder, and neck were all bleeding and swollen. His hands were starting to turn blue.

Axel sat up and unbuckled the belt, but Roxas's didn't move his hands.

"Roxas? Are you okay?"

He cracked a cerulean eye open to look at Axel, who was sitting up and looking at the boy with worry.

"Yes. Thank you, Master."

Axel laid back down on the bed, not totally convinced. "Sorry about that. I guess I shouldn't have been so rough." _But it felt good._

Roxas rolled over and held himself above Axel, smiling. "It's okay, Master. I like it." As he spoke, a drop of blood fell from his lip and landed on Axel's. "Oops," he mumbled. He dipped his head and cleaned up the blood with his tongue, slowly sliding it over Axel's lower lip.

The beast in Axel's chest – which had only just now started to calm – roared again and threatened to break out, but Axel held it in. He wanted to see what Roxas was up to.

The licking tongue changed course, sliding into Axel's mouth and turning it into a kiss.

The beast roared louder, but he repressed it and stayed still.

Getting no response, Roxas moved his tongue out of the hot cavern and down to Axel's neck, tracing the line of his jugular. He also left a small line of blood behind that was coming from his lower lip. He dipped his tongue into the hollow at the base of Axel's neck, then traveled further.

Axel crushed the beast inside of him and pushed Roxas away, making the boy land on the bed next to him.

Roxas looked confused. "Master?"

"Get some sleep. It's getting late." He closed his eyes, folding his hands behind his head. "We have to wake up early so I can take you back."

Roxas sat up, using his elbows for support, and looked at Axel. "But, Master, they pick me up."

That hurt. Axel wanted to be the one to drive him…

"Oh. Get some sleep anyway, okay?"

Roxas laid back down, staring at the ceiling. He stood up and put on the oversized shirt again before turning off the lights and crawling back under the dirty blankets, feeling the sudden exhaustion hitting him like a wave.

"Goodnight, Roxas."

But Roxas had already fallen fast asleep.

* * *

When Axel woke up, he noticed two things. It was sunny. And Roxas was gone.

He surged to his feet, jumping through his boxers then running out of his room. He skidded to a halt in the living room, seeing Roxas starting to leave.

"Roxas!"

Roxas paused, turning to look at the flustered man. "Oh. I have to go now. It's almost noon."

Axel looked surprised. "But… You really have to go?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You can call and I'll come back but, for now, I have to go…"

"What if I bought you?"

Roxas's eyes widened and his hand dropped from the knob, his other hand still holding his bag. "You… You can't. It's too much." He frowned. "I'm sorry…"

"How much?" Axel demanded. He had a lot of money in his bank account. Besides, he knew of friends that would probably loan him some. "I can pay. How much do I need?"

Roxas looked at his feet. "I… I don't know." His cell phone suddenly rang and he fished it out of his bag, flipping it open.

Before he could answer it, Axel snatched it.

"Is this Roxas's boss?"

The man on the other end of the line sounded confused. "Yes…"

"How much do you want for Roxas?"

A pause. Roxas held out his hand for the phone.

"You want to extend your rent?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Forever."

Roxas let his hand drop. He was scared and silently hoping that his boss would deny that Roxas was even for sale. But a tiny part of his brain really wanted to stay with Axel.

"Excuse me?" the man asked after he got over his shock.

"Let him go. Burn the contract, whatever. I'll give you money."

"He's a very valued piece-"

"He's just a kid!" Axel argued, getting angry with the way the man spoke of Roxas like a piece of furniture. "Let me take care of him! And his brother. Both of them."

Roxas's eyes went wide. "Axel…"

"I'm sorry, Sir, we can't-"

"You can. You just aren't willing to."

The man sighed in frustration. "We cannot lose two of our workers."

"What if I started working for you in exchange for them?"

Roxas reached for the phone. He wasn't about to let Axel make the same mistake he had. But Axel held the phone out of reach.

The man chuckled. "You would be willing to trade?"

"Yes."

"Well…" There was the noise of flipping papers as he found the record of who he was talking to. "Axel… You're in luck. Come in tomorrow at noon. Roxas and Sora are all yours."

The line died.

Roxas took back his phone, staring incredulously at Axel. "What did you do that for?"

"Because… You deserve it." He smiled warmly, dropping the phone to the floor. He wrapped his bare arms around the little blond, pressing his lips apologetically to one of the many wounds on Roxas's neck. "I love you," he admitted.

* * *

Choice A: The rest is up to your imagination.

Choice B: Leave ten comments asking us to continue.

Choice C: Walk away and pretend that nothing ever happened~

From Darke: Reviews are the locks to our safes!

From Jen: GFTO. But leave a comment.


End file.
